Pasilalinica
Importance A cluster of islands that regularly receives trade from Ludia via Akropyos. Population Approximately 1,100 Geography Amongst the keys near the Gulf of Aden is Pasilalinica, a cluster of close islands that regularly receives trade from Alloria, and Koton. It is a craggy, rocky place that has been known to be the unfortunate victim of occasional Chuul attacks historically, ever since pre-Confederate Humans started living their, displacing native Aquans and Arborans. Fortunately, the skilled Akropyian mariners are great allies of the Pasilacans and lend aid whenever Aquans mount an offensive. Chuul bodies are a magical commodity, and there are more than a few spellcasters that travel to Pasilalinica in the hopes of requisitioning Chuul parts, especially their tentacles, which contain a paralytic venom. Native Pasilicans are a slightly tanner color than mainland Humans due to their proximity to the ocean and the hot sun. The sea breeze is often cool moving eastward. Often, flotsam and jetsam from across the ocean will wash up on shore. The surrounding ocean is usually calm but in the months of Quiet and Browning the waters become choppy. Pasilicans find great pleasure in exploring their own tumultuous beach head, and the warriors of the city actively search for nests or other traces of raiding Aquan activity with both an economic and defensive incentive. Young warriors often become familiarized with the Swarm Wars when learning about Chuul tactics. It is common for warriors to have a large part in the construction of their own armor and weapons, making them highly customized to the user. It is also culturally common to take a mate early in life, and some Pasilican women have romanticized conceptions about finding a partner from the mainland, a historically dangerous and mysterious venue. Notable Establishments & Landmarks The Gyges Cavern A huge cavern northwest, The Gyges Cavern is well known by the whole island since long ago. It has been said that Sahuagin were the original inhabitants of Pasilalinica and is the reason the name of a large pit inside has always be referred to as Sa'huan. Lush vegetation surround the cave opening, and many animals can be observed entering in and out. The bottom-most part of the cavern has never been mapped, but is presumed to connect to the ocean, as the water gets progressively brackish. Gax Grotto Shrouded in perpetual mist from a rather amazing waterfall that spews from an offset, vertically situated alcove. It is fed by a karst called Moonarsh. Pasilicans regard the grotto with respect due to the natural dangers of the area—many of the cavern-dwelling creatures that exist do so in the grotto, and the grotto is dotted with cenotes that make travel hazardous. Moonarsh A karst situated inside the Gyges Cavern, that feeds several springs, as well as the Gax Grotto. Many stalagmites rise from the warm water, as well as one large cenote, the Sa'huan, where a large population of Bloodbloaters prey on those unfortunate enough to fall in. Delta Harbor The appropriately named station by which ships dock to Pasilalinica; it is named after the southern delta and subsequent estuary where interesting animals live next to the ocean. A Manta Ray is the signature emblem of the harbor, and is found emblazoned on many objects. Scuttlebutt An old auger, Elder Plok, has helped guide the mariners who have inhabited Pasilalinica for three generations. He is old, but his cottage is where he both works and lives, and is always willing to make a deal to tell sailors their fortune, or help them by enchanting their vessels. He was a sailor and adventurer in his time.